shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown at the Base! Shiro D. White vs Drag!
<-Previous Wanamo and White have reached the pirate base! It's time for a showdown! 'Golden Voyage Part 7' Wanamo and White stood in front of the walls with the rain pouring down in sheets. Wanamo cracked his knuckles. Wanamo: Prepare yourself... Zet Largon! White: Alright, let's go! Bounce Bullet Shotgun! White created a bounce bubble on the palm of his hand. He proceeded to inflate it to the size of his head, then he seperated it into individual bounce bubbles. White fired all of them at once in a spread, each of them creating a clear hole in the 10 foot tall wall. Cracks spread between the holes, and a sizable portion of the wall fell down. Wanamo watched in disbelief. White: Alright! I made a path! Wanamo: What a wierd power... White: (angry) Hey, are you calling me wierd?! Wanamo: (a'' ''sweatdrop forms on the back of his head) No, just your power... White: (grinning) Thanks! White started to run ahead into the base. Wanamo recovered from being slightly stunned and charges after him. An alarm bell began to make annoyingly loud noises. Pirate: We're under attack! We're under attack! One of the attackers is a known rebel! The inside of the pirate base is shown. Pirates are running towards the exit in a panic. Sudenly, one of them stepped towards the pirate yelling at everyone. Questioning Pirate: 'Wait, did you say there was ''one known rebel? Exactly how many people are attacking? '''Announcing Pirate: U-um, two... Questioning Pirate: Ha! Two? What are we all getting so worked up about? Let's get out there and show them why messing with us is a bad idea! Pirates: Yeah! The pirates filed out of the base, now in no real hurry. Wanamo and White were standing about 20 feet outside the front doors, completely still. The pirates gathered in an unorganised mass directly outside of the doors, getting pelted by the rain. Wanamo tilted his head and gave them a frosty stare. Wanamo: Well, what are you waiting for? Come on. The pirates shuffled around a little, but none of them were willing to attack until given a push. The same pirate who questioned the announcer stepped forward again. Questioning Pirate: Ha! Just two of you? I could take you on with one hand tied behind my back! Why don't you run off and hide like you rebels always do! Wanamo looked directly at the speaker, who qualed under the killing intent in Wanamo's gaze. Meanwhile, White was picking his nose with an absentminded expression on his face. Questioning Pirate: C-come on! They're just two men! Attack! Pirate: YAAAH! Wanamo: I thought they'd never come. White: (stops picking his nose) Eh? They're attacking? Wanamo got into a kung fu stance with his hands like blades in front of his midsection. White just looked boredly out at the charging swarm of pirate grunts.' Wanamo puts one foot forward. The rain was even worse than before, and the wind was extremely strong.'' '''Wanamo: Geiru Danmaku!' ''Wanamo blasted a flurry of punches at the pirates so fast that it looks as if he just thrust one arm forward and blasted the pirates back. White looked impressed. '''White: Oh, so you are strong. I was wondering if you just looked strong but were actually a wimp. Pirate: S-so strong! Pirate 2: He's inhuman! Wanamo completely ignored White and strided towards a fallen pirate who was clutching his stomach. Wanamo lifted him up by the front of his shirt and looked him in the eyes. The pirate's face filled up with fear as a lightning bolt struck, illuminating Wanamo from behind. Pirate: W-what do you want from me?! Leave me alone! Wanamo: Where is Zet Largon? Pirate: (sweat and rain dripping down his face) Z-Zet Largon-sama? He... He's in charge of the docks! He's not here! Wanamo threw the pirate on the ground and advanced towards the pirates who hadn't been hit by his attack. They quailed away from him. Wanamo: Well, you're gonna need him to deal with me. A pirate got up from the people who had been hit by Wanamo's attack earlier. He was the same Questioning Pirate from before. Questioning Pirate: S-Shaddup! Don't get too full of yourself! Everyone, go for the guy in the back! He must be weaker! Pirates: Okay! The pirates charged at White, who was tracing a picture in the dirt and scowling when it got instantly wiped out by the rain. He looked up at the attacking pirates and smiled. White: Finally! Bounce Bullet Machinegun! Like before, White formed a bounce bubble in his hand and inflated it to the size of his head. He then turned it into individual bounce bubbles again, but this time he fired them one by one at a rapid pace. Each one found a target, some of them more than one. The pirates collapsed, their charge completely broken, as Wanamo looked on with a smirk. Pirate: T-this guy has a Devil Fruit power?! Pirate 2: Just like the captain! Wanamo looked up sharply in the direction of the voice. Wanamo: Your captain has a devil fruit? Pirate 2: Y-yes! Just leave me alone! Wanamo: White! Watch out! Their captain has a devil fruit power! White: The captain out to be the one to watch out... I have a devil fruit too! ???: Well well well, what do we have here-''sopo''? Pirates: Drag-sama! White: (with his eyes shining) Ooh! An okama! So that's what they look like! Drag was a... man? of average height, with his eyes concealed by the sunglass-like visor on the gigantic blue helmet on his head. He wore face makeup under the helmet, and he had a rainbow colored dress on that went down to the ground. Drag: Now, boys. Don't get all worked up-''sopo''. Wanamo: Feh. Second mate Drag. I'm only interested in Zet Largon. Drag: Now now now, don't insult me-''sopo''. Zet Largon will be here soon enough. White: (eyes still shining) Can I fight him? Wanamo: Sure... Hey, are you taking this seriously?! White: (eyes shining) Yup, super serious! Wanamo: (sighs) Well, whatever. I'll take on the grunts. Drag: Oh? Let's see your stuff-''sopo''! White: Okay! White ran towards Drag, growing small bounce bubbles on his knuckles and his hand. Drag placed a hand on his helmet and moved his fingers over it. Hatches open in it, and robotic arms with small laser guns on the end of them came out of them. They all aimed at White and started shooting small green lasers at him. Drag: Laser Barrage! White: Whoa! Cool! Suu~ifutobaburu! White suddenly dissapeared, causing the lasers to harmlessly sail through where he was. White: Haneru Ken! White appeared next to Drag, swinging his fist at the okama villan. However, Drag bent back, causing the fist to harmlessly sail over him. Drag: Sopopopopo! Try a bit harder than that-''sopo''! White: Grr... You okama bastard... Drag: Laser Barrage! White: Eh!? Drag's helmet came to life, once again firing lasers, although this time it was point blank. White was blasted back, burns coming off of the laser wounds.' White kept on his feet, however, merely sliding backwards several feet.'' '''Drag: Sopopopopopo! White: Bounce Bullet! White formed his hand into a finger gun and fired a bounce bullet at Drag, causing the okama to abort laughing and swiftly leap to the side. White: How can you go so fast with that helmet on your head? Drag: Ah ah ah! That's a secret-''sopo''! White: Humph! I'll kick your annoying ass! Drag: I'd like to see you try! White suddenly seemed determined, and more serious than before. Drag was slightly taken aback, but it didn't pierce his veil of arrogance. White stepped forward. White: I'll show you what the future king of the pirates can do! Suu~ifutobaburu! White dissapeared again. Drag: That again? I'm too fast to be caught by that! There was a sudden noise of electricity. White was standing behind Drag, and his fist was embedded in the okama's helmet. As Drag noticed, White pulled his fist out of the machinery. His hand was slightly electrocuted and singed, but the helmet got off a lot worse. The laser arms spluttered and died. Drag looked furious, and quickly cast off the helmet, which exploded almost immediately. Drag: (furious) How dare you-''sopo''! My precious helmet-''sopo''! But no matter... I'm far from beaten! With the helmet gone, my okama kenpo is faster than ever-''sopo''! Meanwhile, Wanamo was sitting on top of a pile of defeated pirates when a huge man dropped down from the sky in front of him. Zet Largon: Larahahahaha! To be continued... Next-> Category:Stories Category:Golden Voyage